


i relish being your wife

by Pericardiaca



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Body Worship, Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Schmoop, Sensuality, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cuteness, honestly this is just porn and a helping of Lets Make A Baby cuteness, sassy eliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: Philip has a sister but he wants a little brother. His parents comply in the seclusion of Alex' office.





	i relish being your wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sebtacularvettel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebtacularvettel/gifts).



> oui oui mon ami i'm popping my cherry for hamilton fanfic with this lil hamliza smut!  
> also, six days to go until i'll see hamilton in london. im fckin exciteddd!!! and now, ~~no~~ more sex, pour me another brew son! I'd love me some comments with my Sam Adams!!  <3 
> 
> p.s. its 2am so pls shoot me in the neck in quebec if you find a typo

"So..." Alexander closed the door to his office behind him and a smirk tugged at his lips. "Did you hear what Philip said?" 

Eliza looked up from where she was writing a letter to her sister at Alexander's desk. "His poem? Yes, I did. He practiced it all day, it was adorable." 

Alex laughed and took a few steps closer, casually leaning down over her and looking over her shoulder. "Yes it was. That's not what I meant, though. He said... he wants a little brother." 

As innocently as possible – which wasn't very, Alex always had this expression on his face like a cat that got the cream – he brushed a loose lock out of Eliza's neck and let his fingers graze over her skin. 

Eliza leaned back, her head resting against Alexander's belly and she looked up at him. "And you want him to have one, I take it?" 

She could see the tiny blush that rose into Alex' cheek even though she was looking at him upside down. 

"Well, you're an amazing mother-", Alex started to explain, his fingers continuing to play with the stray hair that fell out of Eliza's hair do. "It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy when I see you with the kids." 

Eliza raised an eyebrow and finally put down the quill, putting the letter in front of her away."That wasn't very eloquent. Who are you and what did you do to my husband?"

Alex chuckled and rolled his eyes, pressing his fingers into a fading hickey on Eliza's neck, making her gasp. Eliza's gaze snapped up to Alex' eyes again.  
"I'm just saying that I wouldn't be opposed to having another mini me." 

"You", Eliza said and turned around, casually brushing Alex' hand off her neck. "Are a plague." She stood up and when Alex put on his best kicked puppy expression, she booped his nose. "Stop looking at me like that, I didn't say I don't want to, did I?" 

That immediately lit up Alex' face. "Listen, all joking aside – I'd really love to have another kid with you." Alex voice got a little soft and quiet and his hand came up to cup Eliza's cheek. "I'm astonished every time I look at the kids. When Philip was demonstrating his poetry skills today I kept thinking: We did this. We produced something as amazing as Philip. I see so much of you in him. And little Angelica... She's an actual angel. Just like you." 

For a moment Eliza allowed herself to bask in the glow of Alex' love for their family. "You are a horrible charmer", she finally said, pretending that the little emotional wobble in her voice was just a rhetorical device. "I do think it wouldn't hurt to have another annoyance with your last name in this world."

Alex soft smile morphed into a smirk and he leaned forward, pressing his nose against Eliza's cheek. "Oh no, you're the saucy little charmer here. Did I just hear your endorsement in this matter?" 

Eliza wrapped her arms around Alex' neck, pulling him close. "Stop using words bigger than you." 

"I can't believe everyone thinks I am the snarky one." Alex shook his head in mock offense, his fingers slipping over the multitude of tiny buttons at the back of Eliza's dress, teasingly scratching over them before he started to open them. 

"Alexander", Eliza said in that special tone of hers, in the way that made Alex' knees weak and his heart do a somersault. She sighed his name like a prayer, like an encouragement and a plea at the same time, rasped in breathlessness that she tried to hide by raising to her toes and pressing her lips softly on Alexanders. "Let's go upstairs", she whispered against his lips when he didn't cease to open the little buttons. 

"Too far", Alex mumbled, moving to press little kisses on Eliza's forehead and down her face until he reached her lips again and could pull her into a sloppy, passionate kiss. "Think we have to practice a little before we can dedicate ourselves to the task of adding to our family." 

Eliza laughed a sweet little laugh, her breath tickling Alex' jawline. She didn't have the time to come up with a witty reply since Alex had finally opened all the buttons of her dress and moved to grab her hips. He lifted her up and sat her onto the edge of the wooden desk Alex so often used to write his speeches on. "Oh!", Eliza made and held onto Alex' neck a little tighter. 

"'s this okay?", Alex asked quietly and dragged her dress off her shoulders. He pulled at her corset until it loosened a little and her breasts spilled over its edges. 

A little sigh escaped Eliza when Alex caressed her breasts, his thumb teasing over her nipples. "Yeah", she replied huskily and ran her fingers through Alex hair, pulling the hair tie out and marvelling when the long strands fell free around his face. For another moment Alex looked at her, with her dress dishevelled and her eyes big and focused on him before he leaned forward kissed her desperately. He tugged up her petticoats, spreading them over the desk so he had access to her legs. Eliza started to open Alex' dress shirt with one hand, dragging the hem out of his trousers at the same time until she could slip her hand beneath it. Her fingers danced lightly over Alex' stomach before she pressed her nails into the small of his back, spreading her legs until Alex stepped between them.  
"Ah, Eliza..." Alex tried to take his time and run his fingers teasingly over the insides of her thighs, but feeling Eliza's body so warm and pliant under his made his mind hazy. Sucking hickeys into the soft skin of her neck, Alex couldn't decide where to get his hands on first. He palmed at her breasts again, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her nipples until they hardened under his touch. 

"I love it when you do that", Eliza moaned quietly. Her eyes were half-closed and she let herself be swept away by his soft touch, revelling in the attention he was giving to her. She loved it, being the focus of his sharp mind and knowing that she managed to dull his racing thoughts down until the only thing he could think of was her. "But we're still in your office Alex. Would you mind hurrying up a little?" 

Alex growled when he heard her teasing tone of voice, a deep noise in his chest that was accentuated by the feeling of Eliza's fingers reaching for his fly.  
"Well aren't you impatient today?" He let his hands drop away from her breasts, over the bunched up fabric of her dress around her middle until he pulled her thighs closer to him. 

"Just curious if you can follow through on your earlier announcements", Eliza gave back with a lazy grin that Alex' couldn't resist to kiss off her face. She grinded against him, making his half hard cock rub against her thigh through the fabric of his trousers which pulled a moan from him. "Aha!" Eliza's grin was back in full force and she started to move against him as much as her sitting in front of him on his desk would allow. 

Alex closed his eyes for a second and let himself get lost in the friction that was so far from what he craved and still the best thing he had ever felt. "I love you." In a smooth motion, his finger travelled down her spread legs – touching her core at the same time when he kissed her again and pushed his tongue between her lips. Eliza replied with a little bite to his lower lip, giving him as good as she was getting and not surrendering to his tongue until he brushed his finger over her clit. The unexpected touch made her writhe, her mouth falling open and her eyes slipping shut when Alex immediately repeated it with more pressure behind it.  
"So lovely and wet for me", he praised, spreading the wetness that had started to seep out of her with his fingers. "Look at you, all flushed and your dress wrinkled. Gonna ruin you so good, right here on my desk. Doing you just as immaculately and elaborately as my writing..."

Eliza had melted into his arms under his ministrations, Alex' clever fingers slipping inside her. He managed to hit just the right spots to make her crave more, to make her raise her pelvis and press down on, wanting more inside her than just the teasing finger tip she was getting in combination with light strokes to her clit.

"Now I'm really regretting we didn't go upstairs... you could put your mouth to good use." She sounded a little out of breath even though Alex was only getting started to take her apart. 

It elicited a smug grin from him; a proud little thing that got covered up by her soft lips when she almost manhandled his head closer to her so she could kiss him again. Had their earlier sensual kisses left their lips tingeling for more; now Alex couldn't stop to think about how those lips looked wrapped around his cock, how Eliza looked when she was all fucked out and her lips were red and swollen and spit slick. 

"You talk too much", Alex murmured as an after thought and slipped his finger completely into her. He knew how to crook it just right so a moan spilled over her lips but she didn't let herself be stopped from answered by that. "That's rich, coming from you."

Alex smiled, pulling her closer and intensifying the movements of his hand. He added a second finger, feeling the initial stretch of her muscles around him before it gave way to the fluttering tightness he loved so much. Taking his time to enjoy her body, all warm and willing and wet for him he explored her reactions when he brushed over that one spot on her walls that made her scream when he pressed down on it just before she orgasmed. He started to move his thumb in the other direction on her clit, altering his rhythm until he was fucking her hard with his fingers but only brushed over her clit every now and then.

"Alex?", Eliza asked, tightening the grip she still had on his hair with her left hand. 

"Mhh?"

Eliza made a huffing noise, or maybe it was a sigh that she tried to hide behind mock annoyance. "Hurry up." 

Alex was still in the mood to play her body like she played the piano, with vigour and elegance and eliciting the most beautiful noises he had ever heard. But maybe she was right, maybe that was something he'd save for later today when they'd actually be in their bed and he'd be able to feast on her naked body.  
"Impatient", Alex remarked teasingly and Eliza narrowed her eyes at his self-confident tone. She suddenly sat up straighter, the movement tightening her muscles around Alex fingers and he gasped at the thought of how that would feel around his cock. 

"I'm not gonna tell you again", Eliza said and then she stroked over the bulge in his trousers, opening his fly and taking his hard cock out. Her touch was a lot more forthright than his, she didn't allow herself to just touch for the sake of touching, to enjoy the velvety feeling of her husband under her fingers. Eliza spread the drop of precome from his tip down his length with a purposeful stroke, maybe even a little tighter than necessary. 

It made Alex growl. 

"So you want it rough?" 

Eliza added a swipe of her thumb along the underside of his cockhead on her upstroke and then let go of his dick entirely. "We're on your fucking desk, Alexander."

"Doesn't mean I can't take my time with you." Slowly letting his fingers slip out of her, Alex pressed down on her clit, circling his thumb around it and trying to shut her up with the spark of pleasure that he could see spread through her body in a shudder.

But Eliza scooted closer to the edge of the table, trying to line herself up with his cock without having him removing his fingers from her clit. "The only fucking thing I want you to take right now is me."

Alex moaned. It turned him on when she started to curse at him, to dirty talk at him, to tell him what she wanted. It made him want to tease her even longer until all she could do was scream his name – but luckily he knew another way to achieve that goal as well. 

"Well, then, Mrs. Hamilton", he rasped into her ear and quickly bit her neck before taking his hands off her. He grabbed her hips and lifted her off the table, putting her down in front of him. 

"Bend over", he almost growled, his own need and impatience taking their toll on him. 

"That's my Alex", Eliza cooed with a grin and braced herself on her elbows, resting on some important documents that would decide over the future of the United States. Her breasts jiggled with her movement and Alex took a moment to loosen her corset even further so he could get a nice view of them, but the task at hand was to raise up her skirts again and to put his hands on her bare hips, marvelling at the feeling of her soft skin under his fingertips. He pulled her flush against himself, pressing his erection against her arse and sighed when she immediately spread her legs to accommodate him there. 

"You have no idea how good you look, how you feel..." With one swift movement Alex took himself in hand and lined his cock up with her dripping core. "And how fucking amazing you feel around me", he growled before pushing himself into his wife with one thrust. 

Eliza made a high pitched noise, her head falling forwards and her back arching. "Oh my god", she moaned, the sudden change from Alex' earlier gentle teasing setting her nerves on fire. "Please, Alex!" Taking her plea as her consent that he could start moving, Alex slowly pulled out until only his tip was still inside her before slamming back inside. He kept up alternating the intensity until he had built up a rhythm, her body quivering under his thrusts and little whines spilling from her lips. 

Alex held her in position with his left hand, his fingers digging into her skin deep enough to leave bruises and palmed her breasts with his right hand. He loved the look of her arse, of her bend over his desk but it was the feeling of her breasts swaying in time with his thrusts that made his rhythm falter. He pressed his body closer to hers, her dress scratching over his groin where it had slipped down a little. 

"God, I love you Eliza, you're all mine. So perfect and tight for me", he started to blurt out his thoughts. There were words spilling over his lips, even when he pressed his face to her shoulder blades and kissed her arching spine he couldn't stop telling her how good she was for him. 

Eliza's heavy breathing, her little punched out whines and the slapping sounds of skin on skin were the only other sounds in the room, but when Alex moved his hand down and started to rub at her clit in rhythm with his thrusts she cried out. "Oh, Alex, please, harder! C'mon, please!" 

Alex leaned forward a little further and nibbled at the soft skin where her neck and her shoulder met. "Your wish is my command, sweetheart." He wrapped his arm around Eliza's waist so he had more leverage and fucked her harder, his thrusts getting sloppy when he could feel her starting to tighten up around him. "So good", he moaned. "Come for me, Eliza, I wanna feel you around me." 

It only took a few more thrusts before Eliza's muscles clenched around Alex' cock, she moaned out his name pver and over and if it wasn't for Alex holding her up she would have dropped onto the desk since her legs were giving out under her. Alex cursed and his thrusts lost all resemblance of rhythm, he drove himself into her chasing his own release. 

"Alexander", Eliza sighed, her voice soft and a little croaky and full of love and it was all he needed to climax, pushing himself into her as deep as possible.  
They stayed like that for a while, with Alex buried inside Eliza and holding her as close to him as possible, with her half undressed and with her back arched; but eventually Eliza started to right herself back into a standing position. 

"Hmmmm", Alex made, letting go of her and slipping out. "I think I'd like to take you up on that offer you made earlier. Putting my mouth on you in our bed, I mean." 

Eliza turned around, neither of them bothering to straighten out their clothes and hugged Alex. She pressed the smile that was lighting up her face into the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent, a little sweaty and smelling of sex and most importantly like home. "You're never satisfied, are you?", she asked, mumbling the words against his skin. 

Alex felt his eyes slip close in contentment and kissed Eliza's temple. "And you still love me. What a lucky man I am." 

"Indeed", she replied with a soft smile. In her understanding, she was the lucky one to have Alex as her husband and as the father of her children. Considering his enthusiasm, she was sure that there soon would be the addition to their family they were wishing for. "What a lucky man you are." 

~Fin~


End file.
